Changing the World
by Jmooseswag
Summary: A girl from our world is thrown into Alagaësia. She will face many challenges. Please R&R. Just read. Please : ESxOC I don't own anything but my own character.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is basically a story about a girl that gets thrown into Eragon's world. She will face challenges and some crazy stuff are going to happen. Reviews would be much appreciated. Just some constructive criticism would be good. Please review and you can also send me some ideas. Okay enough of me talking here's the story._

* * *

><p>"God these packs are so heavy. Of all the things you decide to bring on a camping trip, you bring books goodness what is up with you." My dad says to me. I laughed.<p>

"Well what if I get bored. And you know how much I love these books," I said. There were three books in the pack Eragon, Eldest, and Brisingr, all a part of the Inheritance Cycle, my favorite series. I took the heavy pack from him and started running ahead of my dad, mother, little sister and brother. All of a sudden there was a bright flash of light and then darkness.

* * *

><p>I groaned as the sun's warm rays woke me up. <em>These camping trips are always a killer on my back<em>. I said to myself. Suddenly, I remembered what had happened and jumped up.

"Shit, shit, shit. Where am I?" The trees were different than the forest that my family camped at. They were old, greener, and taller. The smell of the earth was different. The pack was on the ground next to me.

"Mom, Dad! Emily, William!" I yelled. I paused, listening. No answer. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. What kind of mess did you get yourself into this time, Jessica?" The last thing I could remember was the bright flash of light.

"Survival skills," I said to myself, "you never know what you're going to run into." I began to rummage through the pack. First aid kit, part of a tent, a flashlight, some water, a bag of snacks, my books, some matches, a knife, and I paused at the last item, a large pure white stone. I didn't remember putting that in the pack. But for some odd reason I felt connected to it. So I put it in the back along with the rest of the items. I picked up the pack and started walking, hoping to find the nearest camping site. I walked for hours and hours taking in the beautiful scenery of the forest and it soon got darker and darker when at last I had to stop.

"This is pretty freaky," I said to myself. I had never gone on a camping trip alone. I sat down next to one of the large trees and began to make myself a camp. I only had the cloth part of the tent so I draped it over some branches to make a small makeshift tent. I then started a small fire and ate a little of the snacks in the bag. I took the stone out and began to examine it. I scratched at the surface, no paint came off. I then set down the stone and took out the knife and put it near me. I put out the fire and sat against the tree, making sure the knife was close at hand.

* * *

><p>A loud squeak woke me up. I stood up suddenly and knocked my head against a branch. I grabbed the knife and looked around. Nothing. Suddenly I heard another squeak. I looked down to where the sound was coming from…the stone.<p>

"Stone's aren't supposed to squeak that's not normal. Oh my god," I whispered to myself. Suddenly a crack appeared in the egg, than another, and another, when suddenly a pure white animal popped right out of the egg. And that animal was a dragon. I dropped the knife.

"Dragon's aren't real. What the hell. You're going crazy Jessica. All of this stuff is going to your head," I said to myself. But what if it was true? What if this was a real? This stuff only happens in books. Three books particularly. The little white dragon clumsily started walking around, observing its surroundings. Then it trained its huge purple eyes on me. I smiled and slowly reached out my right hand to touch its snout. As my palm touched its snout blinding hot pain focused on my palm. I clenched my teeth but didn't say a word. I looked at my palm and stared at the glowing Gedwëy ignasia on my hand. I couldn't believe it. I was thrown into Christopher Paolini's world, the world of magic, dragons, elves, Urgals, dwarves, and many other mythical.

"This is crazy!" I exclaimed. I picked up the small dragon and held it in my arms. I reached out with my mind and I could feel the part of my mind that was connected to this little dragon, the _hungry_ little dragon. I didn't have any meat to give it. I sent my thoughts to the little dragon. It was too small to speak. It looked down sadly, understanding my predicament. It then narrowed its eyes on the small bird that landed outside the tent. I smiled, knowing what it would do. It then pounced, like an uncoordinated kitten on the bird and started eating viciously at it. I knew this little hatchling would be tough and I was its Rider.

"I'm a dragon Rider. I can change this world. I'm in a totally different world. This is crazy. Do you know how crazy this is little dragon? It's crazy." I began talking to it. Using my mind and talking out loud. I began telling about my life and the crazy event that had happened and how our two worlds were totally different. I couldn't get to sleep now.

_Jessica._

I jumped and stopped in the middle of my sentence as I stared at my white dragon.

_Jessica._ It said again.

"Wow you're talking already? That's crazy. You're not even supposed to start talking for a couple more weeks. You're smart." I stated

_Of course I am. _ It said.

"Wow. Full sentences too? You get your smartness from me." I joked. It rolled it's eyes.

_So are you a girl or a boy? _I asked with my mind. The crucial question that would be great either way.

_Girl._ It said. No, _she _said. I laughed.

"Yes. No one knows about us, the new Rider and dragon, the amazing and beautiful _female_ dragon. We can turn this war around." I paused. _Did I want war? Did I want to live my life fighting?_ That was an easy question. And it's answer, yes. I've wanted to do something adventurous all my life. I wanted to be significant, to make a difference.

_Ok. _I said to my dragon. _We are going to start our training soon. I know exactly what to do…well mostly. And they're all in these three books. But _first_ I want to know what I should name you. _I began to think about names that would suite my beautiful dragon.

_Snow? _I asked her.

_No._

_Hmm. Berfu, Gana, Eira, Eirwen._ She chirped at the last one.

"Eirwen it is. Now I need to start training with magic and you need to train with flying so first, we will rest." I said to Eirwen. She nodded in agreement. I closed my eyes and began to sleep, thinking of the crazy things that have happened.

* * *

><p>I woke to the sound of a loud chirp. I opened my eyes startled and laughed as I saw Eirwen looking at me innocently with a feather sticking out of her mouth. She had grown immensely through the night and now she was as tall as my shoulder. She kept looking at me with her purple eyes. She had huge eyes like me. I touched my ears, knowing that they would soon become pointed because of magic.<p>

_Well are you ready for training? _Eirwen asked.

_Yeah. Let me see you do some flying. _Eirwen then jumped in the sky and started doing crazy moves in the air until finally she landed next to me.

_How was that? _she asked.

_That was amazing! You looked so graceful in the sky. Soon you'll rival Saphira's flying skills. _I could feel the joy she felt from my words. I then picked up a stone next to me and decided to start practicing magic. I began concentrating on the stone, willing my magic to make it rise.

"Stenr rïsa!" I yelled. The stone shot out of my hand and flew into the sky, I couldn't even feel any energy drain from me. I laughed.

_That was good Big Eyes. _Eirwen said to me. I looked at her.

_Big Eyes? Of all the things you could call me, you called me Big Eyes? _I stuck my tongue out at her playfully. She chuckled._ Well that name seems to fit you._

_Whatever you say. Why don't we start moving. We don't want to stay in the same place forever. There might be Urgals lurking around. I don't even know where we are. _

I packed all the things in my bag. There wasn't much of the snacks left, and barely any water. I took my knife and put the heavy bag over my shoulders.

_Do you want me to carry the bag? _

_Sure. _I then put the bag on one of Eirwen's neck spikes. Suddenly, I heard loud war horn being blown nearby. Me and Eirwen looked at each other

_We can't let them see you! You have to fly and find somewhere to hide. _I told Eirwen urgently.

_I can't just leave you here! Whoever those people are, are going to find you and capture you!_

_I'll be fine! Just go! You are too small for me to fly on your back. _Eirwen looked at with worry and then took off, looking for somewhere to hide.

_Be safe. Once I find somewhere to hide nearby I will contact you. _

I then began to run as fast as I could. Running from whoever was chasing me. I could hear the heavy footsteps of many people behind me. I knew I shouldn't look back, but I did. And what I saw terrified me. Urgals. A small group of them, but I knew I couldn't stand a chance against them. I began to run faster and faster.

_I found somewhere to hide! _Eirwen said to me. She then showed me images in my mind of a small hidden cave nearby. I then began to run in that direction. Suddenly, blinding pain erupted in my left shoulder. I yelled out and paused as I saw an arrow sticking out of my shoulder. I kept running even though the pain in my shoulder was unbearable. I began taking different turns, hoping to confuse the Urgals. I looked back and couldn't see them anymore, but I could hear them running. The cave then came into view and I ran and jumped into it. Eirwen was sitting there concerned. We both backed up to the very back of the small cave and kept as quiet as we could. I tried to even my breathing.

_Did you lose them? _Eirwen asked

_I don't know. They didn't see me go into the cave, but I know they were following me. _Eirwen nodded, looking with concern at my bleeding shoulder. We sat in the cave for what seemed like hours and hours. At one point, we heard the Urgals very near to our hiding place, but luckily they didn't see the cave. We kept sitting silently. Not moving an inch.

_I think they're gone. _Eirwen said. I nodded. The pain in my shoulder was unbearable, every movement caused me pain.

_You need to take this arrow out of my shoulder. Just take your teeth and pull it out. _Eirwen nodded and began to come closer to my shoulder.

_Wait. _I said. I then began to rummage through the sack and then found the first aid kit. I tried looking for something to bite on but couldn't find anything. I nodded at Eirwen, signaling for her to go on. She closed her teeth on the arrow, I clenched my teeth waiting for the pain. She then jerked the arrow out. I let out a small scream and I started breathing heavily, tears streaming from my eyes. I opened up the first aid kit and began rapping the large wound. I finished rapping it and collapsed on the ground, too weak to get up.

_Should I give you some of my energy to help you heal it? _

_No. You need to save your energy. We may run into more enemies. I just need to rest. _And with that, I fell into blackness

* * *

><p><em>Well there you have it :) Please Review. Tell me what ya think of it. Any suggestions would be great too. Thanks for reading :) <em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm really sorry I haven't updated lately but I've been busy but here's the next one :) **

* * *

><p>Darkness everywhere<em>. <em>I tried to get my brain to function clearly but I couldn't figure out how to open my eyes.

_Still your mind, rider. _A sudden voice said to me. I couldn't tell if the voice was feminine or masculine.

_Still your mind, rider. Focus on my voice. _I listened to the odd voice in my head and focused on it.

_Listen to me, rider. You will face many challenges. I have brought you here to this world. You were chosen. You are needed here. Make careful decisions because each decision will determine the fate of everyone in the whole world of Alagaesia and the world of Alagaesia is your world now. I now offer you a gift, rider. Use it well. _The voice faded away, and as it faded I began to be able to focus more on my mind and with a gasp I opened my eyes. Sunlight was lighting up the small cave we were in. Eirwen was hovering over me. I could feel her worry through our connection.

_Jessica! Are you alright? _Eirwen asked

"Yeah." I said getting up. "Actually, I've never felt better." The pain in my shoulder was completely gone.

_I was so worried. You collapsed and then you started glowing and now...you're different._

"What do you mean different?" I said warily. Suddenly I could feel as she pulled at my mind and suddenly I was looking at her memory through her eyes. Everything was brighter and every white was somehow, whiter. I saw as I fainted. Eirwen got closer to me and suddenly pulled back when my whole body started glowing so brightly that Eirwen couldn't handle it. As the brightness faded and I got up I finally saw what the voice meant when it said it had given me a gift. It changed me in every way possible. The change so much different than Eragon's change at the Agaeti Blodhren. My big, normally brown, eyes were glowing. My brownish black hair had a couple streaks of white in it. I looked skinnier and slightly more muscular, but not in a way that made me look like those male body builders. I could see the large pointed tips of my ears. I felt (well, Eirwen felt) magic radiating from me, slowly dying down. Every step I took was more graceful, surely more graceful than an elf's movements. And when I talked, I saw that my incisors were longer and sharper but definitely not like "vampire teeth." It was weird. I looked more animal-like. I looked nothing like myself at all. I then withdrew from Eirwen's mind.

"Are my eyes still glowing?" I asked.

_No. But now your eyes aren't exactly brown anymore they have some silver in them. I can't feel the magic pulsating around you anymore. You look different. _She said.

"Well obviously." I said. I then told her about the voice that had talked to me.

_Well whoever it was helped you out so I guess you have to be thankful. You definitely don't look like an elf though. _She then showed me a picture of what she knew an elf looked like. Smaller ears, no pointy teeth, less graceful. Suddenly, something glimmered in the sunlight. I looked down and gasped. A beautiful ivory and silver scabbard lay before me. The hilt had tiny patterns in it. The scabbard was beautifully designed and indescribable. I picked it up carefully and pulled the hand and a half sword out of the scabbard. The sword fit perfectly in my hand. It felt like an extension of my body. I knew that it was made out of something even better than all the other rider's swords. I put the sword back into its scabbard as I looked at the next item on the floor. It was a beautifully designed bow and a quiver filled with arrows. I tested the bow out. The rest of the items were a beautiful belt with diamonds to store energy and hold my sword, a intricately drawn map of Alagaesia with landmarks of where the elves were and it was so detailed there was places where it indicated that there was a large clearing or a pond was, there was a elegantly made saddle for Eirwen that could change as she grew, and finally there was a huge book filled with information about how to read the language here in Alagaesia and everything I needed to know about the ancient language.

"Well, I know what we're going to be doing for a while." I said. I then got up and put the book in the pack that I had, and put the quiver and bow over my shoulder and strapped the belt on with the sword. I left the pack on Eirwen and we began to explore the cave. As we got farther from the sunlight I noticed that I could see perfectly in the dark. I went through what was sort of like a narrow hallway and as it opened up again, I smiled. This part of the cave was big enough for flying and anything else I needed. There was a small stream of water going through part of the cave.

"Great there's room for flying and doing magic, and there's water." I took the pack off of Eirwen and set it on the ground. Since we have a lot of room in here and we need to train what do you think about me putting this saddle on you and taking our first flight together?"

_That would be amazing._

* * *

><p>The next month was spent training. I made a small target to shoot at and I kept working on getting my swordsmanship better. Eirwen and I would occasionally go out for food and to get some fresh air. I found out that not only was my sight better but every other one of my senses. Taste, hearing, smell, and touch. I studied for hours every day and my ancient language vocabulary got better and better. I also found out that I had huge amounts of energy and I didn't tire easily. I worked myself harder and harder every day. Eirwen and I kept flying together she was a natural at it. She did complicated maneuvers easily and being in the sky was so much fun. But it wasn't exactly the sky. It was just the dreary cave. We agreed that we needed to stay in the cave to fly. We didn't need anyone knowing about us before it was time to reveal ourselves.<p>

Eirwen grew fast and was still growing. I had to use magic to make the hallway bigger so that she could fit through. Eirwen finally learned how to breathe fire and she breathed out beautiful, but destructive, white hot flames. She trained to aim her fiery breathe and soon she mastered that as well. We trained harder and harder and every night I collapsed drowsily under Eirwen's wing.

"Good night Eirwen." I said.

_Sweet dreams Big Eyes. _

I soon fell into a deep sleep.

_Rider. You have trained long and hard and now is the time to show yourself. Eragon is now on his way to Ellesmera with Saphira. They have just elected the dwarf king and now is the time to show yourself. You are now in Du Weldenvarden but it is a two days trip to Ellesmera. When you get there you and Eirwen will land before the border and you will be taken into custody by the elves there. I can only tell you as much as that. Remember what you have studied Jessica and please try to keep your anger in check. _The voice faded out.

I woke with a gasp and Eirwen lifted her wing and woke up groggily. I then relayed to her what had just happened. We started getting ready right away. I burned everything we didn't need and packed everything up. I put my sword in my belt and felt to see that there was some energy in the diamonds. I had been storing energy in the diamonds and now there was so much it seemed like it would burst. I slung the quiver and arrows over my back and Eirwen and I stepped outside.

_Are you ready? _I asked Eirwen nervously.

_Let us start the adventure. Get on my back and we will take our first flight, freely in the sky. Together. _

And with that, we took off.

* * *

><p><strong>O.k. tell me what you think and PLEAASSSE review or make some suggestions. Thanks for reading :D I hope to update soon but I'm going on vacation on Wednesday soooo yeah. Thanks for reading :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**R&R :D **

* * *

><p>Being together in the sky for the first time was amazing. The wind in my face and the feeling of freedom was just indescribable. We decided to stay high up in the sky so that no wandering eyes would see us. I checked the map and decided that we would fly for two days straight, with no breaks. It wouldn't be a problem for Eirwen. She could fly for days without getting worn out.<p>

_What do you think Glaedr and Saphira will be like? _Eirwen asked nervously.

_Glaedr will be huge and magnificent. and Saphira well she's gonna be a pretty dragon but I think that you are the most wonderful dragon out of them all. You have nothing to worry about. What are we going to do when we get there? They're probably going to want to search my mind. I'm a new rider. Coming out of no where. I can't let them search my mind. I have information about them that can't be revealed. Eragon doesn't even know who his real father is yet!_

_Don't worry. We'll figure something out. _

* * *

><p>As we neared Ellesmera I got more and more nervous. My stomach felt like it had a million butterflies in it. Different scenarios kept playing in my mind. And soon we landed.<p>

_Are you ready? _I asked. Eirwen just nodded her head. We slowly started walking forward. The border to Ellesmera was very near.

"Who goes there!" A voice asked. I looked to the sound of the voice and saw a male elf. He had a arrow notched in his bow and pointed directly at me. This was probably Gilderien the Wise, the guardian of Ellesmera. I remember from the book that when Eragon had come to Ellesmera he didn't get the same kind of "welcome." He had been welcomed with open arms since he was a dragon rider. I put my hand on the pommel of my sword just in case.

I then said in the ancient language, "I am a rider. I mean you and anyone in Ellesmera any harm." I also showed him my Gedwey Ignasia. Gilderien looked at me startled, as I talked in the ancient language. He signaled and a whole bunch of elves began to surround me and Eirwen. I tensed and gripped the pommel of my sword harder. The voice never told me what to do after I got to the border of Ellesmera.

"Come with us. If you try to fight you will be shot at." He ordered. Three elves then came closer to me and quickly took my sword, bow, and quiver. I growled at them.

"What are you doing?" Wait did I just growl?

"We cannot have any threats coming into Ellesmera." I felt naked without my sword at my side but we followed them and I looked in awe at Ellesmera. It was exactly as Paolini described it. Then I noticed that all the elves around me were looking warily at me.

_Calm yourself Big Eyes. They are probably just taking us to the queen. _Eirwen said to me. But every time I tried to calm myself I got more and more nervous.

_Look at every one of the elves. They don't trust me. They think I'm a freak! I'm so nervous that my eyes are glowing again! THey- _

Suddenly, Eirwen breathed white hot fire at me. Other elves moved out of the way but I just stood there. We had found out during training that I was somehow immune to the hot flames of the fire. The flames would just surround me in their warmth but not burn me. Eirwen stopped the flames and growled at me.

_Calm yourself! Stop acting like a fool and calm yourself! _Eirwen shouted at me in my mind. I lowered my head and took a deep breathe.

_O.K. a lot more calm But I don't think the rest of the elves are. _The surrounding elves were slightly backed up and eyeing me warily. I smiled at them and said, "you may keep going." I saw some eyes widen as they saw my teeth but the group kept walking. We finally reached Tialdari Hall and I reached Islanzadi in her thrown. I took to one knee and recited the words of greeting to Islanzadi.

"Rise rider." She said in the ancient language. I rose silently. "Who are you?"

"Jessica." I replied.

"Where did you come from? I know no record of another dragon egg. Did you come according to Galbatorix's orders?" she demanded. I rolled my eyed. I didn't like elves. They though themselves higher than everyone else.

"I came from a land far away from are no mythical beings or dragons there. I didn't come on Galbatorix's orders and I don't work for that swine. If i did work for him than I wouldn't have come into Ellesmera as I did. You know how Galbatorix likes making himself known in the loudest way possible." I laughed at that but no one else did so I quieted.

"You look strange. What are you?" She asked.

"To tell you the truth. I have no idea." I replied.

"Well we have someone who is coming in to inspect your mind." She said.

"No. I will not be letting anyone into my mind." I quickly replied.

"Then you will be taken into imprisonment here in Ellesmera. We cannot have any threats of where we are getting out." I then saw Eragon and Saphira flying over Tialdari Hall.

"Well I am sorry Queen Islanzadi but I must get going to the Crags of Tel'naeir to meet two dragons and two riders." I saw as all the elves tensed as I threw out that information but Queen Islanzadi stayed calm. I saw that she was about to say something but I quickly grabbed my sword, bow, and quiver and launched myself onto Eirwen and she shot up in the sky. I saw as arrows shot up and glowing spells came our way but we dodged them with a quick maneuver and some magic. Eirwen and I shot forward to get to the Crags of Tel'naeir. When we got there Eragon and Saphira had landed and Oromis was talking to Eragon. Eirwen did a graceful swoop in the air that made her scales glitter in the sunlight and then landed. I quickly got off of Eirwen and right away two swords were at my neck and Saphira and Glaedr were holding Eirwen down. She growled at them and I growled at Oromis and Eragon. I slowly raised my hands

"Hi." I said with a smile. I saw as Eragon flinched at the sight of my teeth. I rolled my eyes but then I got a good look of Eragon. He was _cute_. Much cuter than I thought he would be. I laughed at this. They then started asking questions. Who are you? What are you? blah blah blah.

"I am a rider and I mean none of you harm." I said in the ancient language. They then both lowered their swords but left them unsheathed. I then continued with saying the formal greeting to Oromis and Glaedr.

"Let us go and sit." Oromis said. Eragon and I followed and sat down at a table. "So before we get to discussing you, Eragon, we must discuss about you." he said pointedly at me.

"Well I can't tell you much but I come from somewhere far away from Alagaesia. We have no magic or magical beings. I was somehow transported here while camping with my family and when I got here I kind of changed into what I look like now and in my pack was Eirwen's egg. She hatched for me and we've been training in Du Weldenvarden for a while -"

"Wait did you just say she?" Eragon asked. I nodded.

"Ok on with my story. We trained for a while in Du Weldenvarden until we knew it was the time to show ourselves and now we're here." I explained. I left out the part about the voice because I didn't want them to know everything. "Oh and by the way I think a group of elves are probably on their way over here. I kind of upset them by leaving while they were interrogating me. They were so rude! They weren't this mean to you when you came here Eragon. You were treated like royalty. And then when I come along they treat me like some freak!" I said to them. And as if on time, A whole bunch of elves, including the queen emerged from the forest near us all with different weapons. I rolled my eyes.

"Queen Islanzadi. What a surprise." Oromis said. Eragon and I chuckled at this. He stood up as the large group of elves neared us, all eyes looking at me. I forced my eyes to glow a little brighter and some of them flinched at the the odd sight.

"We need to take that _thing_ into custody." one of the elves said. Eirwen and I both growled loudly. I began to stand up but Eragon pulled me down and glared at me. I glared back.

"Elves, this girl is no threat to us. I have searched her mind and find nothing of harm. You may go now." Oromis said.

"But-"Islanzadi started. But Oromis shook his head and then slowly all the elves began to go back.

"I'm sorry about that. The elves aren't usually like that." Oromis apologized. I shook my head and sat there silently, glowering at the table.

"Just ignore them. They find you different." I just looked at Oromis as his he said different.

"Whatever. Since we're done with my story let's get to why Eragon is here." I said. Saphira then joined us and Eirwen looked at her warily. Eragon and Oromis began talking about what had been happening recently. They talked about the duel with Murtaugh and Thorn, Sloan, Farthen Dur, and about Elva. Finally Eragon became silent and started talking, asking about if they knew who his father and brother was. I rolled my eyes as he began yelling at Oromis for not telling him. Eragon started yelling louder and louder.

"Just tell him." Me and Saphira said at the same time.

"You know? Oromis said to Saphira. She nodded.

"But how do you know?" Oromis asked me. I just shrugged.

"Just tell him and get it over with. Eragon, sit down." I said.

"Wait tell me what? Why are you all keeping secrets from me?" he practically yelled. I pulled him down onto his seat. Oromis began talking about how great his father was and Eragon just sat there confused. And finally Glaedr told him.

_Is it not obvious? Your father is Brom._

Eragon sat there, gaping.

"W-w-what? You knew?" He asked Saphira.

_He told me to to never speak about it to you unless you found out on your own. _

"How did you know?" he asked me. I just shrugged.

"I know a lot of things I shouldn't know." I said with a wink. He then sat down, overwhelmed with the news. Oromis began talking about his father and mother while I sat, listening to the story unfold. It was crazy how I could actually see what was happening in the books, happen in real life. Eragon and Saphira walked away. I knew that Saphira was about to show her memory of Brom talking. Oromis went inside to prepare the soup and I followed. I just looked at Oromis. He seemed so wise. I knew his fate at battle. I knew he and Glaedr would die soon. He then looked back at me.

"Why do you look so sad?" he asked. I contemplated for a while before deciding to tell him.

"I-I know when you die and it's weird to know that I can prevent it." I said.

"Do not tell me. I meet my fate when I meet my fate and Glaedr and I have already said our goodbyes and we are ready. I am sorry that you are burdened with knowing such things. Are you some kind of fortune teller?" he asked. I shook my head. "I only know everything that has happened since Eragon got Saphira's egg to when Eragon holds Glaedr's heart of hearts in his hands sorrowfully, mourning the loss of his two great masters. But now that I'm here, I don't know if certain things will happen in the same ways." I told him. He nodded, contemplating what I had said.

"I think I can trust you enough to entrust you with helping Eragon along on his journey." He said. I nodded. "Well here comes Eragon help me bring out the soup." I took two soup bowls and brought it to the table. Eragon sat down quietly. I quietly ate my soup as Oromis and Glaedr began telling Eragon about the heart of hearts. The soup was actually pretty good even though it didn't have any meat. Finally after talking about Eldunari and Sloan Eragon and I both decided to stay together. I went with Eragon to the Menoa tree and to find a sword, even though I knew where he would find his. I hated the glares and the weird looks I would get when I walked around.

"Hey," Eragon said to me. I looked up at him. He was pretty tall maybe about six feet tall, a whole foot taller than me.

"What?" I said.

"Just ignore the elves." He said.

"Yeah I'll try to ignore that practically the whole elf population doesn't like me because I'm awesome." I said. He laughed. We then stopped by at Rhunon's and Eragon asked about his sword.

"Could you please tell me about my sword Rhunon-elda? Did you make it?" I asked. She then took my sword and studied every little part of it.

"It is a finely made sword but I didn't make it. It isn't made of brightlsteel it seems it's made of something even better." She said. I nodded. Saphira, Eirwen, and Eragon went to go get in some training. I decided that I would practice my swordsmanship with an elf. Maybe then, I would gain some respect. I followed the noise of swords clashing and I finally got to the battle grounds.

"I challenge you oh great rider." An male elf said to me mockingly. I glared at him and then smiled, making sure he saw my teeth.

"The pleasure would be mine." I said to him. "Your name?" I asked.

"Vanir." He replied. I laughed. This was the elf who had given Eragon trouble before. We then both drew our swords. I dulled the edge of my sword and waited for him to make the first move. We both stood there, circling each other, waiting for one to make the first move. Finally Vanir became impatient and charged at me. Our swords clashed against each other and our fight began. Suddenly, Vanir slashed at my face and I gasped as it cut me. Vanir hadn't dulled his sword and if he got through my defenses I could get seriously injured.

"You didn't dull your sword!" I yelled at him. Our swords clashed again.

"What's wrong?" He taunted. "Mad that I ruined your freakish face even more?"

I growled at him and in a fast flurry of movement I had him on the ground his sword far from his reach and my sword at his neck.

"Dead." I growled. I then sheathed my sword and turned around deciding to ask Queen Islanzadi where I could stay. I then heard a whoosh of a sword, then a clang I quickly turned around and Eragon and Vanir were face to face, their swords crossed.

"How dare you strike at someone while their back is turned!" Eragon yelled angrily. I glared at Vanir. He just sheathed his sword and walked away.

"Are you alright?" Eragon asked.

"Yeah sure I'm fine. An elf just tried to kill me because he thinks I'm a freak. I'm absolutely awesome!" I said. Eragon wiped a tear that had escaped my eye.

"If it helps, I don't think you're a freak. I think you're unique and amazing." He said. He was a really nice guy. Just a little ignorant at times. I practically know everything about his life. I looked into his deep brown eyes. I was mesmerized by the way he could look through my soul. Wait. Was I falling for Eragon? That's weird. I'm falling for a guy in a book. But it wasn't a book anymore was it? It was my life now. His hand slowly went up to my face and I winced as he lightly touched the cut that marred my face.

"Waise heill." he said, and I felt my face tingle as he healed the cut on my face. We stood there face to face for what seemed like a while and then Eragon looked down.

"I was about to go to Queen Islanzadi to ask her where I can stay. Would you like to come with me?" I asked. He nodded and we slowly started walking towards Tialdari Hall.

"So you practically know everything about my life. Tell me about yours." He said to me.

"Well, my name is Jessica Tran but I think I'm going to change it so that I fit in more here. I'm into music. Back where I live, there's this instrument called a piano and I knew how to play it and I got into making music. Me and a couple of my friends started making music and that was a big part of my life. I played this sport called Volleyball it would be confusing to you so I won't explain it. I read a lot of books but the language here is written differently so I can't read and it sucks. My family was great. I had a little brother who was 7 and a little sister who was 12. Sure we would fight sometimes but I miss them. My mom and dad tried to give us all the opportunities in the world because they never got the same when they were little and I had a pretty good life but I was always lacking adventure. So every couple of months I would convince my parents to take all of us camping, and I always planned to go to a different place every time. Everything over where I lived was so much more complicated. There was so much that had to be done and everyone was always running around, having to do something. No one ever really looked around and took in all the beauty in the world. But the thing is there wasn't much to look at because things were cut down and demolished so that there would be room for buildings and houses. That's why I would always get my parents to take us camping, so I could see the real beauty in the world. I love to draw, paint, and write. I'm a really open-minded and creative person. I just don't really show my real self to most people."

"Are you showing your real-self to me?" Eragon asked.

"Surprisingly, yeah." I said quietly. We made it to Tialdari Hall and I went up to the queen's thrown and said the formal elf greeting. Eragon did the same.

"What brings you here, Eragon?" Queen Islanzadi asked him, ignoring me completely.

"Well, I was wondering where Jessica could stay."

"I don't think there's any room in any of the houses, they're all being renovated." She said coldly. "She will have to find a place to stay on her own."

"Oh. Ok. Well me must get going. Thank you for the help." Eragon said. He slowly walked away. I just stood there, glaring at the queen.

"Yes thanks for your wonderful help." I said icily. Eragon came back and grabbed my arm, pulling me away.

"Calm down." He said.

"I _am_ calm." I said.

"No you're not your eyes are glowing really bright." I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes. After about a minute I opened them again.

"Better?" I asked. He nodded.

"Where are Saphira and Eirwen?" I asked.

"They're at my sleeping quarters. They seem to like each other. I think they'll become good friends." He said.

"Eirwen was worried that Saphira wouldn't like her. It was pretty funny hearing a nervous dragon." I said with a small laugh.

"So me and Saphira are about to go to the Menoa tree to try to contact her. Maybe she has some kind of weapon that could help me. Would you like to come?" he asked. I nodded, knowing that I would want to see the tree come to life.

_Hey Eirwen._

_Yeah?_

_Come over to the Menoa tree you're going to want to see this. _

Eragon and I finally got the Menoa tree and I sat down, my back against the huge tree, while Eragon and Saphira started trying to contact the mind inside the tree. Eirwen lay down near me, also watching Eragon and Saphira.

_Is this gonna take a while? _Eirwen asked.

_Yeah it will. Eventually Saphira get's frustrated at the tree and then the tree gets mad at Saphira. _Eirwen then told me about her time with Glaedr and Saphira.

_Being with other dragons was different. Glaedr really taught me a lot but I felt kind of lost sometimes because I never had proper training with someone as experienced as Glaedr. I am so much better at flying than Saphira though. She's really nice and she's really glad there's another dragon to talk to. _Eirwen told me.

_That's good. I know she felt really alone before. _I paused, thinking. I was alone, kind of like how Saphira was. I didn't have anyone like me and everyone doesn't look at me the same. I used to be normal and now I can't go somewhere without someone looking oddly at me. _Hey Eirwen. Do you get weird hostile looks from the elves?_

_Nope. Dragons are even better than royalty to the elves. They aren't as friendly to me but they know that if they're rude to me that I'll squish them or something. I think you should stay with me more so that you won't get attacked or something. I heard about your battle with Vanir from Saphira. Did you at least punch him in the face or something?_

_No. I should've though. Do you think it's weird that I'm starting to like Eragon? It's never going to work out because he's supposed to live happily ever after with Arya. _

_I don't find it weird at all. You find him amazing because of the books and he is quiet attractive for a human. I think you should at least try to grab his attention. Maybe he'll stop bothering Arya when you show him how awesome you are. _

_I guess I'll try. But it's gonna be hard to change how much he likes her. _I sat thinking for a while when suddenly Saphira roared loudly and started attacking the tree.

_Oh crap I better get out of the way. _I started running away from the tree as the branches came to life and luckily got out of the way as the roots of the tree grabbed Eragon and Saphira. A whole bunch of elves began to run towards their sacred tree, looking at Eragon with anger. Eragon and Saphira stilled, probably because the Menoa tree finally started to talk to them. Finally after a while the tree set Eragon and Saphira down and gave them the brightsteel. I ran up to them.

"Stop standing there, wasting time and get your butts to Rhunon's place. She's gonna love you when she sees what you have." I told them. Eragon picked up the huge ore of brightsteel and started walking towards Rhunon's place, the elves following.

_This is going to be a long night. _I said to Eirwen.

* * *

><p>O.k. finished with that chapter. Please tell me what you think. And maybe some suggestions. Thanks for reading. REVIEW!<p> 


End file.
